Prohibido
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi en primera persona. Si Yaoi /hombre x hombre. Advertencia de sexo explicito. Solo mayores de edad y personas con mente abierta.Un summary más extenso dentro.


Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro, cualquier parecido con la vida real es mera coincidencia.

A base de prologo me permito introducir el siguiente Fic.

Que puedo decir de este Fic. Bueno, es el primer fanfic yaoi que escribo en primera persona, que es una de mis formas preferidas de redacción aunque no soy muy bueno en ellas, pero no por ello me he quedado con las ganas de escribir de esta forma, y uno de mis propios fics que me llevo a esto fue Rey del Mundo que creo yo tuvo un buen impacto en los lectores. Entonces, con mucha o poca experiencia decidí por escribir este fic.

Por otra parte este fic tiene una trama un tanto inmoral, una muestra de lo que llega a suceder cuando se genera rutina en algunas relaciones afectivas; no tiene mucha historia como debería de tenerla y como en gran parte de los fics yaoi que he escrito llevo directo a los personajes a las escenas de sexo (espero que esto no incomode a los lectores).

Posterior a esto, y para procurar a los lectores, veran que me gusta mucho repetir una frase, una y otra vez dentro del fic, es algo que en lo personal puede parecer molesto, pero otra parte importante de este fic es que va inspirado en los comics de Sin City por su narrativa en primera persona, una narrativa en la que en un buen rato te taladran un solo nombre o verso en la historia. De hecho fue gracias a esta frase que estuve a punto de cambiarle el nombre al fic, pero finalmente quedo como esta ahora.

Finalmente es de ustedes lectores de quien espero sus criticas, que me digan si les gusto o no, si me falta practica o de plano retirarme. Sin más por el momento les agradezco que tomen parte de su tiempo para leer esto, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Prohibido

Es inexperto. Difícil lidiar con ello cuando tienes mayor experiencia que aquella persona con la que te envuelves en actos carnales.

No sabe corresponder a mis caricias y le tiemblan las manos al tocar mi cuerpo, eso es lo que lo evidencia aun cuando me ha dicho que lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones con otros hombres; una total mentira, es la primera vez que se ve involucrado en un acto sexual. Pero no me importa ¿habría de importarle a el? Parece ser que si, y no lo culpo tener sexo por primera vez es algo que te pone nervioso, muy nervioso.

De la misma forma supongo que no solo es eso lo que lo pone nervioso, tanto el como yo sabemos que lo estamos haciendo es algo prohibido; envolverse sexualmente con otro hombre ya es algo prohibido aunque con cierta aceptación hoy en día, hacerlo con un menor de edad es tal vez lo más prohibido, aunque no es algo que nunca antes haya hecho, de hecho lo suelo hacer con mi verdadera pareja… eso es lo que hace esto algo triplemente prohibido, esta persona con la que me estoy envolviendo sexualmente no es mi pareja, es un amante por no decir que es un amigo mío.

Tal vez lo que estoy haciendo no sea lo más moral o ético, lo tengo en mente mientras acaricio la suave piel de mi querido amigo Red, esperando pacientemente a que este lugar tan calmado en el que estamos se convierta poco a poco en un infierno en el que se desbordaran las mas intimas pasiones carnales que nos hemos guardado ambos a lo largo de nuestra amistad.

Red, mi querido amigo Red ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto? Pienso en Pit y nuestra relación ¿cómo llegue a engañarlo? ¿por qué lo hice?, pero no es necesario darle tantas vueltas a esa pregunta para encontrar la respuesta: el amor se acabo entre nosotros. Entonces Red (mi querido Red) se comenzó a meter más y más en mi vida, las cosas que antes hacíamos como amigos comenzaban a rozar en otro tono y parecía que estuviésemos enamorados secretamente el uno del otro, algo que en estos momentos es mas que obvio. Por supuesto Red sabe que estoy en una relación amorosa, por supuesto el sabe que en este momento estoy engañando a mi novio. De hecho en varias ocasiones, cuando le insinuaba otra cosa solía defender a Pit alegando que el pobre tenia (o tiene) como novio a un poco hombre, un patán por decir lo menos, pero ya no mas. Incluso el estuvo de acuerdo en que lo hiciéramos a costas de Pit, se volvió un cómplice mío y actual artífice junto a mi de este acto inmoral; se que el no hablara sobre lo que suceda hoy ni de lo que sucederá después de esto, si, así es mi amigo Red. Red, oh mi querido Red, ahora se hasta donde nos amamos Red, eres mi amigo y mi amante, mi mejor cómplice… somos el uno para el otro.

Lo siento Pit. Es lo primero y lo ultimo que pienso en el momento en que mis labios se juntan con los de mi pequeño Red. Red, eres un príncipe, un ángel sin alas, un dios, es la única explicación que tengo al sentir este éxtasis recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había sentido al besar a otro hombre.

¿Es el delicioso sabor de la saliva de Red el sabor de lo prohibido?, me pregunto a mi mismo mientras continuamos besándonos, intensificando segundo a segundo esta pasión dentro de nosotros, acumulándose poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de desbordarse. Entonces comienzo a romper poco a poco el beso que nos estamos dando, separo mis labios de los suyos y un hilillo de saliva aparece tanto en sus labios como en los míos como si quisiera que continuásemos, pero me alejo mas del tierno rostro enrojecido de mi querido Red rompiendo así el hilillo de saliva, para entonces puedo apreciar de una mejor forma el rostro de mi amante, de mi querido Red, no solo eso, observo detenidamente su exquisito torso desnudo que ahora ha adquirido un tono rosado en el pecho, algo que me indica que el pequeño Red esta mas caliente de lo que aparenta; entonces me lanzo sin vacilar a su cuello. Mordisqueo suavemente su cuello y empieza a gemir, gemidos que trata de apagar al apretar sus dientes, y entonces comienza a excitarme más y más. Seguramente ya lo noto; el se encuentra frente a frente a mi, su cuerpo es más pequeño a comparación del mío, por eso decidió sentarse en mis piernas para compensar su altura, algo que en estos momentos debe de hacerlo sentirse algo confuso ¿jamás habías sentido como el pene erecto de otro chico rozar tus nalgas verdad Red? Debe de serlo, pero no por ello detiene sus gemidos continua con ellos incitándome a continuar, pero no solo son sus gemidos lo que me excita, hay algo más, es el olor de su piel, es ese olor a leche con avena… tan ad-hoc a su color de piel tan clara, un olor que nunca olvidare en lo que me sobra de vida.

Y entonces decido por terminar mi trabajo en su cuello, me dirijo a su oreja izquierda y comienzo a lamer y chupar lascivamente su oreja, y comienza todo, ya no apaga sus gemidos, comienza a lanzarlos al aire mientras toma fuertemente mi cabeza con uno de sus brazos, se lo que eso significa, quiere que continúe, que siga así, ya no le importa hacerlo poco a poco quiere que todo sea rápido y apasionante, eso me lo indica su brazo derecho que se aferra fuertemente a mi espalda desnuda. Mi querido Red comienza a hacer a un lado todo ese nerviosismo que sentía al principio y me contagia con el. Ya no hay nerviosismo en ninguno de los dos. El calor se ha apoderado completamente de nuestros cuerpos, aparto mis labios de su oreja y busco sus labios tan solo para encontrarme con que los labios de mi querido Red ya estaban adelantados a mi tarea, entonces nos besamos de una forma lujuriosa, nuestras lenguas se enroscan la una con la otra formando círculos mientras nos abrazamos, nuestras pieles rozan una con la otra y siento rápidamente el calor dentro de mi querido Red, un calor que repta por salir de cualquier parte. Noto entonces lo húmedas que están nuestras bocas, la saliva de nuestros besos ha humedecido de tal manera mi boca como la de Red, aunque no parece ser que sea la única parte húmeda de nuestros cuerpos, yo lo se por que mi pene ha permanecido erecto por un muy buen tiempo, lo suficiente como para liberar liquido pre-eyaculatorio, entonces busco con mi mano derecha la entrepierna de mi querido Red, paso por debajo de sus pantalones y sus boxers tan solo para encontrarme con una erección digna del pequeño pene (a comparación del mío) de mi querido Red, pero no es lo único que encuentro, desde antes de llegar su pene lo sentí, una humedad tremenda, si hubiera bajado mi vista antes lo hubiera notado de la misma forma en que ahora lo hago; liquido pre-eyaculatorio humedeciendo no solo sus boxers si no también gran parte de sus pantalones ¿tanto te he excitado mi querido Red?

Entonces sonrió, alzo mi mirada para buscar la suya y la encuentro, más hermoso que un ángel, más hermoso que cualquier paisaje que haya visto, sus mejillas tan rojas como una manzana roja, sin duda su piel tan clara lo hace sonrojarse de una forma tan bella que me excita, sus orejas igual de rojas, pequeños mechones de su cabellera castaña caen por su frente haciéndolo lucir aun mas ingenuo, sus rasgos tan finos más finos incluso que las de varias mujeres, sus ojos entrecerrados por la excitación que ahora siente, mismos que armonizan con su boca jadeante, ¿cansado de tanto gemir mi pequeño Red? Te daré algo para que de verdad jadees, pero antes lo miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrío, es lo menos que puedo hacer para tranquilizarlo, una sonrisa que le dice que todo esta bien (y de hecho lo esta) y entonces me sorprende al corresponder mi sonrisa. Eres increíble Red; su sonrisa lo dice todo: continuemos. No lo pienso dos veces, paso mis brazos hacia la espalda de mi querido Red, enderezando su cuerpo y me abro paso por su pecho, deleitándome una y otra vez con aquel exquisito olor a leche y avena en su suave y terso cuerpo, mi nariz se detiene en el pezón izquierdo de mi querido Red y comienzo a lamerlo, fuertes gemidos escapan de la boca de Red. Aun no deberías de gemir así mi querido Red, deberías de guardártelos para lo que sigue.

Termino de lamer sus pezones y lo tomo fuertemente de sus caderas mientras me incorporo del sillón en el que estábamos, el entiende rápidamente lo que sigue, baja de mis brazos y se incorpora haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros, pero no le doy importancia, le doy un beso en la frente que lo relaja al instante, continua jadeando, pero ya no de la forma agitada en la que lo hacia hace unos momentos; entonces posó mis manos en sus huesudos hombros y comienzo a recorrer hacia abajo su suave torso mientras comienzo a arrodillarme, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando ya esto de rodillas frente a mi querido Red con mis manos descansando en su cintura y entonces comienzo a despojarlo de sus pantalones azules tan solo para encontrarme con sus húmedos boxers, unos húmedos boxers que muestran claramente el pene erecto internado dentro de estos listo para saltar en cuanto despoje a mi querido Red de estos… y así ocurre, apenas bajo a la mitad sus boxers su pequeña erección me saluda y no me puedo contener, llevo su pequeño pene a mi boca y comienzo a succionarlo, me doy cuenta entonces que a diferencia de otras ocasiones (y otras personas) no me da asco hacer una felación de hecho me comienza a gustar, oh mi pequeño Red ahora me doy cuenta de lo perfecto que es tu cuerpo. Comienzo a darme cuenta de lo perfecto que es su cuerpo mientras chupo su pequeño pene poco a poco ocasionando que su cuerpo tiemble en mas de una ocasión, de los gemidos mejor no hablo; me pasa por la cabeza el exquisito cuerpo de mi querido Red, su piel blanca como la leche tan tersa y suave, su rostro tan hermoso y tan fino, un cuerpo tan delgado, tan de niño aun cuando ya es un adolecente, apenas si he recorrido la mitad de su cuerpo y me siento en el paraíso, trato de pensar entonces en como se sentirá cuando pase por aquella entrada, aquella puerta tan estrecha que se encuentra en medio de las nalgas de mi querido Red, pero rápidamente hago a un lado ese pensamiento porque se de antemano que imaginar en estos momentos es algo sin sentido, más teniendo a mi querido Red en esta situación. Siento las manos de mi querido Red perderse en mi cabello, me toma con fuerza y detiene mi cabeza mientras un fuerte gemido escapa de su boca acompañado de un "me vengo" y de varios espasmos, siento entonces su semen saliendo a chorros en tres ocasiones, un liquido tibio y dulce que llena parte de mi boca, no dudo en tragarlo y espero un tiempo a que mi querido Red se descargue, espero en vano, pero me da igual entonces saco su pene de mi boca y lo lamo por ultima vez dejándolo sin rastros de semen… ahora te toca tu turno mi querido Red. Me incorporo nuevamente y observo una vez mas el rostro de mi querido Red que ahora jadea de una forma mas pausada y aprecio una sonrisa apenas visible en su jadeante boca mientras que sus tiernos ojos marrones se ven perdidos en un total éxtasis por lo que acaba de suceder, buenos indicadores para mi, se que mi querido Red esta totalmente seguro en estos momentos de lo que va a suceder mas adelante. Le pregunto si le gusto y me responde que nunca antes había sentido algo igual, una respuesta que me confirma lo que ya sabia desde que comenzamos, que el es un inexperto, que esta es su primera vez y no solo su primera vez con un hombre; decido no evidenciarlo y lo tomo de la nuca para continuar, pero no hace falta, se escurre como agua entre mis manos, se arrodilla y me empieza a despojar de mis pantalones y no necesita mucho tiempo para despojarme de mi ropa interior… titubea un instante, bajo mi mirada para observar su inexperiencia y su sorpresa al encontrarse con mi pene, se debe de estar preguntando que debe de hacer con aquello que se encuentra en sus manos, traga saliva, sin duda jamás había visto ni sentido un pene de otro chico, mucho menos uno tan grande como el mío, entonces se decide y lleva mi pene a su pequeña boca, comienza lamiendo la punta de mi pene y luego lo introduce poco a poco en su boca lastimándome en mas de una ocasión con sus dientes, pero no me importa por que se siente tan bien estar dentro de la boca de mi querido Red, entonces trata de recrear lo mismo que yo le hice sin éxito alguno pues sin querer me muerde en varias ocasiones, trato de aguantar un exclamación de dolor pero no puedo retenerla, entonces mi querido Red lo comprende, comprende que lo esta haciendo mal y comienza otra vez, esta vez lo hace mejor que antes y me vuelve loco cada vez que su cabeza se aleja y se acerca a la base de mi pene, en un acto inesperado se lleva todo mi pene a su boca, algo bastante apresurado que castiga su garganta rápidamente y casi lo obliga a devolver no solo mi pene si no también su estomago, después continua con absoluta normalidad como si eso no hubiera pasado y continua deleitándome una y otra vez con sus chupadas. Pero aunque se siente bien y quisiera terminar dentro de su boca lo freno, le digo que así esta bien mientras lo tomo suavemente por la nuca y lo aparto de mi pene, se incorpora poco a poco a sabiendas de lo que viene y me mira con lagrimas en sus ojos, me desconciertan por un momento aquellas lagrimas, pero luego caigo en cuenta de que aquellas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos en el momento en que introdujo todo mi pene en su boca, entonces relajo mi cuerpo mientras me deleito con su hermoso rostro con lagrimas en los ojos, algo que me provoca ternura y excitación a la vez. Venga ya continuemos mi querido Red, y ten por seguro que esas no serán las únicas lagrimas que derramaras el día de hoy.

Pasa un rato mientras mi querido Red se despoja poco a poco de sus restantes ropas, un acto que me deja jadeando y estupefacto ante la asombrosa belleza de mi querido Red. Apenas termina el y comienzo yo a despojarme de mis ropas restantes, me cuesta trabajo quitarme las botas pero no es nada del otro mundo, al terminar con ellas estoy listo para lo que sigue, aunque mi querido Red vuelve a tomar la iniciativa de todo, me toma por las muñecas y se acerca a mis labios para darme un beso mismo que seguimos por un largo rato hasta que nuestros labios se separan, lo se, tanto el como yo queremos continuar con algo mas fuerte, lo tomo delicadamente por su delgada cintura y el continua, comienza a darse la media vuelta poco a poco hasta que siento su suave trasero rozar con mi pene. Aun no estamos listos después de todo, me separo poco a poco de su cuerpo y noto como mi querido Red se sorprende un poco, me mira sobre su hombro buscando la explicación de mi acción, entonces lo dirijo hacia la pared enfrente de el y lo entiende, reposa sus manos en la pared a la vez que deja su trasero al aire, listo para ser penetrado, algo que haría si fuera un bruto, pero no esta vez mi querido Red, a ti no te tocara conocerme como un bruto hambriento de sexo. Me arrodillo nuevamente para encontrarme con el pequeño, pero bien formado trasero de mi querido Red, posó mis manos en sus suaves nalgas y las abro de par en par, lo que encuentro es magnifico aunque es algo que ya me esperaba del cuerpo tan perfecto de mi querido Red, estrecho por supuesto y tan claro como la piel de su cuerpo, así es su ano, una puerta que sin duda me llevara a un lugar más allá del paraíso. Siento como la sangre comienza a agolparse en mi pene como si no pudiera esperar mas a entrar en aquel orificio, pero me retengo de hacerlo, en vez de eso hundo mi rostro en el trasero de mi querido Red y comienzo a lamer su ano, lubricándolo, no me da asco, nunca me ha dado asco, no con el olor que expide esta parte de su cuerpo (el mismo olor a leche y avena que se encuentra regado por todo su cuerpo) y mucho menos con esta delicia de niño que tengo enfrente, en varias ocasiones introduzco mi lengua dentro del ano de mi querido Red para dilatarlo un poco; paso mi mano derecha hacia su escroto tocando aquella parte suavemente, ¿el resultado del juego entre mi lengua y mi mano? Gemidos, gemidos que resuenan en las paredes de esta pequeña cabaña en la que estamos, demonios si alguien estuviera cerca de aquí podrían pensar que alguien esta muriendo tan solo para encontrarse con una escena erótica que los haría cambiar súbitamente de opinión, afortunadamente nadie pasa por esta lejana cabaña por eso no me importa lo alto que mi querido Red gima, lo único que me importa es que le guste, que le guste tanto lo que estamos haciendo para que podamos hacerlo otras muchas veces. Termino de lubricar con mi saliva el ano de mi querido Red, no obstante todavía me falta dilatarlo un poco, paso mi mano derecha al trasero de mi querido Red para llevar mi dedo índice a su ano comienzo entonces la inserción de mi dedo y los gemidos se apagan para que en su lugar se escuche un suave quejido, continuo por varios segundos moviendo en círculos mi dedo dentro de mi querido Red, dilatando segundo a segundo su estrecho ano y los gemidos vuelven, eso es lo que quería escuchar, saco poco a poco mi dedo, ninguna mancha, lo has hecho muy bien mi querido Red, serás un inexperto pero sabias lo que sucedería, aplaudo lo que hiciste mi querido Red. Ya saben lo que dicen, hombre precavido vale por dos. Antes de incorporarme vuelvo a lamer su ano, lubricándolo por ultima vez y entonces me incorporo, tomo suavemente por la cintura a mi querido Red con mi mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la llevo a mi boca para lamerla, ya con suficiente saliva en mis dedos llevo mi mano a mi pene para lubricarlo un poco, entonces comienza todo.

Roza su trasero con mi pene en una expresión que dice mas que mil palabras, "fóllame" dice, pero ambos sabemos que no era necesario decir eso, entonces inclina aún mas su cuerpo hacia enfrente haciendo con esto que exponga aun mas su delicioso trasero y no puedo contenerme, ya no puedo contenerme más. Posó mi pene en su ano y comienzo a introducirlo poco a poco, estrecho como me imaginaba, no puedo abrirme tan fácil camino hacia dentro de su ano, pero continuo; no hay gemidos, en vez de eso regresan los quejidos, aprieta sus dientes tratando de mostrar fuerza para aguantar el dolor que seguramente esta sintiendo en estos momentos y le digo que se relaje, que si comienza a tensar su cuerpo solo lograra lastimarse y lastimarme, sigue al pie de la letra mis indicaciones y se relaja; carajo mi querido Red, se que te duele en estos momentos, pero solo espera un rato mas. Introduzco la mitad de mi pene dentro de mi querido Red y detengo mi avance, dejo que mi querido Red se acostumbre a mi pene, pasa un rato y siento a mi querido Red mas relajado que antes, jadea un poco pero no siento su cuerpo tan tenso, entonces introduzco poco a poco el resto de mi pene en su ano, no cae advertencia alguna cuando mueve su trasero hacia atrás haciendo que el resto de mi pene entre precipitadamente dentro de el y así como tampoco hubo advertencia tampoco hubo quejido alguno, en vez de eso suelta un largo gemido mientras encorva su espalda hacia atrás en un signo de placer para luego mirarme por sobre su hombro con una mirada retadora, que me invita a penetrarlo fuertemente una y otra vez. Los gemidos no se hacen esperar, tanto los suyos como los míos y aquello que sentía imposible de alcanzar ahora esta sucediendo, un placer que me lleva mas allá del paraíso, eso es lo que siento en estos momentos, que estrecho que estas mi querido Red. No es para menos el éxtasis que siento en estos momentos es incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido anteriormente, continuo penetrando a mi querido Red una y otra vez, con más vigor que como lo hacía al principio, extraigo gran parte de mi pene para luego enterrarlo en el cuerpo de mi querido Red con una potente embestida, todo esto lo hago una y otra vez haciendo que un nuevo sonido se mezcle entre nuestros gemidos, el sonido de mis caderas chocando una y otra vez con esta parte tan exquisita de mi querido Red, con su trasero. Y así mientras continuo una y otra vez con mis embestidas caigo en cuenta de que mi querido Red esta disfrutando todo esto, le encanta y no lo pienso sin tener fundamentos para afirmarlo ¿cuáles son mis fundamentos? No solo son los gemidos de placer tan rítmicos ahora de mi querido Red, aunque es algo cercano a eso, mas cuando hace un momento mi querido Red soltó un gemido orgásmico acompañado de varios chorros de semen que salieron de su pene erecto, chorros que se encuentran ahora aglomerados en el piso, un pequeño charco de semen que me hace ver lo mucho que le encanta estar en esta situación a mi querido Red. Pero aquí no termina todo, mi querido Red pudo haberse venido sin necesidad alguna de que usara sus manos o mis manos, pero sería bastante egoísta que ahora que el ha terminado nos detengamos, falto yo, y mi querido Red lo sabe. Nato, así podría decir que es lo que el hace en una situación como esta, una situación en la que mi querido Red nunca antes había estado, un talento nato con el que busca que me corra dentro de el; mueve su trasero hacia arriba y hacia abajo en repetidas ocasiones haciendo que el placer que siento cada vez que lo embisto sea único. No tarda mucho en hacer efecto el movimiento de mi querido Red, no lo puedo evitar, es una sensación única, tan excitante como ninguna otra que haya sentido en mi vida, entonces un fuerte cosquilleo comienza a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta centrarse en mi pene, detengo mis embestidas y le digo a mi querido Red que me vengo, y así sucede mientras tomo fuertemente de la cintura a mi querido Red empujando por ultima vez mi pene dentro de su ano.

Un chorro, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… seis… seis chorros que llego a contar mientras me vengo dentro de mi querido Red, un gemido por parte de el me indica que ya siente ese liquido tibio hacerse paso por sus entrañas dirigiéndose a ningún lugar, pero no importa. Quedamos pegados por un largo rato, yo lo acaricio suavemente y posó mi rostro en su hombro derecho deleitándome con el olor de su piel, entonces nos separamos, saco mi pene de su ano, ¿sin ninguna mancha eh? Una pequeño residuo de sangre mancha una parte de mi pene (típico de una primera vez, hasta con los chicos), pero fuera de eso no hay manchas de nada extraño y me alegro de eso. Mi querido Red se da la vuelta, se da cuenta de la mancha de sangre en mi pene y alza su mirada para verme directo a los ojos para entregarme una mirada de confusión, pero lo calmo diciéndole que es algo normal, que seguramente sucedió en el momento en que tenso su cuerpo, lo entiende a la perfección, no hace más preguntas, en vez de eso me abraza, habla en un susurro y me cuenta lo mucho que le gusto hacerlo, le respondo lo mismo, no me guardo ni una sola palabra de lo que sentí desde que comenzamos hasta ahora que terminamos, me dice que le gustaría hacerlo otra vez y le respondo lo mismo a sabiendas que no solo se repetirá una vez, si no varias veces. Y cae la ultima bomba, me dice que me ama, mi respuesta no la pienso dos veces, no doy largas, no doy rodeos aunque hasta estos momentos vuelvo a recordar a Pit, y le respondo a mi querido Red que yo también lo amo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, nos damos un rápido beso en los labios y luego me abraza, lo abrazo fuertemente, nuestros cuerpos aún desnudos se rozan, le doy un beso en la frente a mi querido Red y me suelto a decirle varias cursilerías, las cosas que me calle, las que no le dije, le digo ó le diré a Pit se las digo a mi querido Red, nos volvemos a decir lo mucho que nos amamos, pero nunca me dice que quiere ser mi novio, ni yo tampoco quiero tocar ese tema ambos somos cómplices en un engaño, un engaño que no durara mucho y cuando ese engaño se termine podremos estar juntos, solo mi querido Red y yo.

* * *

Fin


End file.
